Unexpected guest
by sindahloke
Summary: Yaoi. What happens when Roxas has to stay at Riku's house for Sora's birthday? He doesn't even know Riku. Much will unfold before the party even starts. RikuxRoxas pairing. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The guest arrives

**Disclaimer**: Hello all and Thanks for reading my first fanfic ever! ^^ This is a yaoi with RoxasxRiku who have a good amount of fanfics about them, but not enough so I made a roleplay with me and my friend into this here fanfic. I don't own Kingdom Hearts sadly. Happy reading^^

And now on with the fanfic….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny afternoon on Destiny Island. Most days were sunny on Destiny Island. It was 4 pm and the sky was a beautiful shade of red, orange, purples and blues. The only thing that ruined it was the far away clouds that the weatherman of course had predicted no rain.

The teens and kids of Destiny Island were all in a tizzy. Sora, was having his 17th Birthday. When Riku and Sora returned to the Island, Kairi told their story and the citizens of Destiny Island looked up to the two boys and thought of them as heroes in a way. Sora had invited all his friends to come. Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, his friends form Radiant Garden and Namine, Roxas and Axel.

One day Namine and Roxas just came back form Sora and Kairi. It had happened out of no where and no one could figure out why. Axel was another mystery as well. It seemed that he had gotten another chance and he, Namine, and Roxas now had their own true bodies. Hearts and all. No one knew why, but they didn't care so much.

Riku was the only one that didn't really become friendly with Namine, Roxas and Axel. He was too busy with doing little quests for the king. He had no time for hanging out with the new group. He was also busy helping Kairi with the party for Sora.

It was 4 pm and that was when Riku had dinner. It was his normal routine, he did it everyday. He went to the kitchen and opened a drawer and took out a white apron with the initials K. N on it. He took out a box of Kraft macaroni and cheese and a pan and started to boil some water. He sat on a chair next to the counter, waiting for the water to boil. The phone suddenly rang. He looked at the caller I.D and saw that is was Kairi. He picked it up and answered.

"Hey Kairi, what's up?" he asked the red head on the other end of the phone.

"_Did Sora tell you Roxas was coming to stay?" _Kairi asked her long time friend.

"No. Sora knows I am not really close to Roxas so I don't see why he would tell me he was coming." Riku answered. He could tell Kairi was up to something.

._"Well…um, he was supposed to stay at Sora's house, but Namine is staying there already and so am I since my room is getting renovated" _she said hoping Riku wouldn't yell at her.

He did yell. "My house! I hardly know the kid! I mean I have the extra room but still. I don't want an almost stranger in my house." Riku said extremely mad. Now he would probably have to cook for another mouth to feed. He sighed on the phone.

" Why are you telling me now Kairi?" he asked trying to calm down.

"_Well, he um…is coming now. As in like a minute…"_ Kairi was scared. She knew Riku when he was angry and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"He is here already?! Well now I guess I gotta go Kairi. Good Bye!" and with that he hung up the phone. He didn't even wait to hear Kairi say goodbye.

Now I have to go get him and set the room up. She could have told me this sooner!

Riku took off his apron and gently placed one of his most cherished items on the chair. He turned off the pot so his house wouldn't burn and went to the door. He grabbed his keys and locked the door as he left.

-----------------------------------------------

On the main land a black portal appeared and out stepped a young boy just the age of 17. He had spiky golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes that would captivate anyone who gazed upon them. Roxas shielded his eyes from the bright sun then looked ahead of him. He was facing the island. It looked so beautiful with the sun starting to set. That wasn't what he was supposed to be focusing on. Roxas looked around the beach and was, to say the least, confused. Kairi had phoned him earlier that day and said someone would be at the island to pick him up. He saw no one. He looked to his left, and right. He decided he would explore the island and see if someone was possibly waiting in a different place. He had visited Destiny Island only a few times and wasn't that familiar with it still. He sighed and turned around to look at the small little town that lay by the beach. He always thought it was cute but he liked cities more. He felt confined in the small rural town. He was walking for a few minutes when his cell rang. He took it out of his pocket and saw the number he recognized as Kairi's. "She is probably calling me to tell me that everyone forgot I was coming" he said to himself. He sighed then answered the phone.

"Hello Kairi" Roxas said not sure if this would be a good call or not.

"_Hi Roxi" _Kairi said as Roxas flinched at the nickname. He hated it so much. It was too girly for him.

"So where are you guys?" He asked still curious.

"_Um, I forgot to tell Riku to pick you up. You are going to stay with him." _she said happily.

Roxas almost dropped the phone. Why did he have to stay with Riku? He hardly ever saw the silver-haired teen and when he did the silver one usually ignored him.

"I hardly know him Kairi, why am I staying there?" he asked having to know the answer.

Kairi gave Roxas the same answer that she gave Riku, but this time she wasn't as scared since Roxas wasn't as scary as Riku could be.

Riku knew that he was now stuck with staying at the silver haired teen and nothing was gonna change it. He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time since he came here.

"Well I guess I have no choice. I'm gonna wait for Riku to come, bye Kairi" and with that he hung up.

Roxas saw a bench by the beach. He grabbed his luggage and went to sit by the bench. He hoped Riku would find him soon. He was tired and just wanted to sleep until it was Sora's party and not be bothered by anyone.

Riku finally made it to the beach which was the place where everyone came when they were traveling. He had taken longer then he wanted to since Wakka wanted to talk about the blitz ball game that Riku obviously hadn't watched. He wasn't a huge fan of the game. When he finally made it to the beach he didn't see Roxas. He had forgotten what the younger teen looked like. All he remembered was that he looked like Sora. He decided the best bet would be to call out to him.

"Roxas? Where are you!?" he shouted not too loudly. He paused to wait for an answer but didn't get one right away. He eventually heard someone say "Over here".

Roxas heard Riku call for him and turned around to see the silver haired teen. He laughed at the sight. Obviously, Riku could not remember what he looked like and it made him laugh. He did notice how "pretty" Riku looked with the sunset glowing on his pale skin and shimmering silver hair.

Roxas grabbed his luggage and waved at Riku as he replied back saying "Over here!" he then walked over to Riku who was running over to him.

Riku ran over to Roxas almost tripping in the sand but was able to make it look like he didn't. Roxas of course noticed the trip and laughed quietly to himself. Riku and Roxas finally met up and Riku who was trying to put up a smile. Roxas didn't buy it but smiled back.

"Hi Roxas, I don't think you remember me but I'm Riku" he said as he held out his hand. He couldn't help but stare at the boys eyes. They looked almost exactly likes Sora's but held a certain mystery to them. It wasn't just the eyes that he noticed. Roxas had a similar facial structure as Sora's but was a little skinnier while Sora's was more rounded. He also noticed the golden blonde hair that almost spiked in a twist style. It was much different from Sora's chocolate brown hair.

Roxas didn't want to be impolite so he shook Riku's hand. "I do actually remember you Riku. You are the only person I know who has silver hair" he said and put on a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

Hikari-chan here! Thanks for reading chapter one of "Unexpected Guest". I hope you liked it. I personally like this chapter and hope the next is just as good.

＊Ｕｐｄａｔｅ＊

Since so many people have read it I feel bad for waiting so long so chapter is up. I am currently looking for a beta reader and if someone wants to please e-mail me at:

Konnichiwa!


	2. I won

_**Disclaimer**__: Hello all and Thanks for reading my first fanfic ever! ^^ This is a yaoi with RoxasxRiku who have a good amount of fanfics about them, but not enough so I made a roleplay with me and my friend into this here fanfic. I don't own Kingdom Hearts sadly. _

_Thank you to my first reviewers:_

_Ducky McQuack Quack: Thanks for all the critique. It really helped^^_

_Angelxamongxus: I enjoy corrupting people^^_

_And now on with the fanfic…._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously: **__Roxas didn't want to be impolite so he shook Riku's hand. "I do actually remember you Riku. You are the only person I know who has silver hair like yours" he said and put on a smile. _

Riku smiled at his house guest. He had to admit that Roxas had Sora's goofy adorable smile. That's when he remembered why Roxas was here and that he didn't fix up the guest room for him. He looked at Roxas a tad bit embarrassed. "Um…well Kairi only told me a few minutes ago that you were staying with me so I didn't have time to get your room ready for you" he looked down in embarrassment of his stupid mistake. Now Roxas would have to wait awkwardly in his house while he fixed the room.

"Oh that's fine. It's okay Riku, you are giving me a room to stay and that is good enough." Roxas said trying to make Riku see it wasn't that big of a deal. "Just as long as there are no spiders in the room I will be fine. I hate spiders" he said embarrassed that him, a guy, would be afraid of spiders.

"Oh I keep my house clean. You don't have to worry about any spiders okay?" Riku said as he put a hand on Roxas' shoulder as a friendly sign of comfort. Roxas blushed a little though. When Riku had touched him he felt a little spark go off but chose to ignore it.

Riku grabbed Roxas' luggage which happened to match his checkered arm band that he had noticed Roxas was always wearing. _'I wonder why he always wears that' _Riku thought but would save that for another time. Just as he picked up the luggage Riku's stomach growled. "Sorry" he said slightly embarrassed. In all his rush he had forgotten that he didn't have dinner yet.

Roxas laughed a little. "It's perfectly fine Riku. I mean everyone has to eat right?" he said as his own stomach growled. He laughed at that too and Riku couldn't help but join in.

"I made Mac and Cheeses before I left. If you don't like it I can make something else" Riku said trying to be considerate.

"Oh no It's fine. I love Mac and Cheese. One of my favorites actually. Is it kraft? I love kraft" Roxas said hopefully. He hadn't had Mac and Cheese in a long time.

Riku was a bit surprised to say the least. Sora hated Mac and Cheese while Roxas loved it. The two really were different. He smiled as he remembered that Roxas had asked a question. "Yes in fact it is" he responded.

Roxas smiled for real the first time and Riku noticed it. He had to admit the smile was a little cuter then Sora's. He wondered what else was different about the two.

"Hey Roxas want to play a game?" Riku asked as he grinned at his idea. He knew the best game to play that he would always win.

Roxas was confused. _'Why does he want to play a game? Oh well I better entertain him since he is the one letting me room with him' _he thought. "So what is the game?" he finally asked.

"The game is a race. I am the reigning champion on Destiny Island for being the quickest person. What do you say we make it interesting. What do you want if you win?" he asked the very confused boy.

Riku lived far away from the beach but since he kept in shape and his favorite way to exercise was to run, he got to the beach in a very short time. He thought if they ran back to his house the distance would be shorter and he could eat sooner.

"Um…well I guess to not do the dishes? I do them back home as my chore and I hate it" Roxas admitted. He wasn't sure what Riku was getting at with this game. If he was the quickest then obviously he was going to beat Roxas.

"Fine. If I win then…I get more cheese in my macaroni" He said as he crossed his arms which was kinda hard since he was holding Roxas' luggage. "What do you say?"

Roxas was a little upset that he would get less cheese since he loved the cheese part the best. He however did agree. "Fine but I get to count down" he said then started

"3.…2.….Go!" he said as he got a head start from Riku. He hoped the head start and the bag that Riku was carrying would give him an advantage. He was wrong. Just a few seconds later Riku passed by him, smiling. Even with a bag of luggage Riku was faster then Roxas.

Roxas however was not happy about this. Riku picked the game cause he knew he would win. He frowned. _'Another person assuming I am just like Sora, oh joy'_ he thought. He came to the conclusion that Sora and Riku must have played these race games a lot. He then sped up after having trailed back in thought. "Hey wait up!" he shouted.

Riku looked back at Roxas and shook his head. "No way Roxas, This is a race!" he shouted back then continued to run. He was very impressed though. Roxas was much faster then Sora but not fast enough to catch up to him still. He did notice that he was very far ahead so he decided to slow down and wait for Roxas to catch up.

It was a good 3 minutes before Roxas finally caught up with Riku. He bent down and placed his hands on his knees, panting heavily. "God, how did you get so fast?" he asked. He only thought professionals ran that quick. Then again Roxas never really liked running to begin with.

Riku laughed at the panting boy. "I wake up at 5 every morning and jog around the mainland twice" Riku said as he crossed his arms in an attempt to look strong and mighty.

Roxas fell for it. He looked at Riku with shear amazement. "Really?" he asked the other boy. He himself hated running and couldn't believe that someone would wake up that early to jog. He was asleep at that hour.

Riku shook his head 'no'. He was messing with the kid. He could never wake up that early. He bent down to Roxas's level and put an arm on his shoulder.

Roxas felt that spark again but ignored it the second time. He looked at Riku, still trying to catch his breath. "Yeah what do you want liar?" he asked. He didn't understand why Riku liked running or lying about it. He officially thought Riku was weird. "I may be a liar but I do run when I wake up, just not that early" Riku said then patted the younger boy and stood up again. "Well, since you look like you might die, want me to carry you?" He asked putting the luggage down so it would be easier.

Roxas blushed and backed away. "Are you serious? I am perfectly fine! I can walk, see?" He said as he straightened his body up and walked past Riku proudly. "I am not Sora" he whispered more to himself. He made it a few feet past Riku before he fell.

Riku shook his head and walked over to Roxas to help him up. "Need a lift?" he asked as he took Roxas' hand and picked him up.

Roxas fell into Riku's chest and blushed. He stood up by himself and looked down in defeat. He nodded his head. "Fine" was all he said for an answer.

Riku looked behind him and silently laughed to himself. His house was only two blocks away and could already see it. He had an annoying week and since Roxas suddenly staying was a bit annoying, he decided he would make it interesting. He looked down at Roxas and crouched so that Roxas could climb onto his back. It would be the easy way to carry Roxas and the luggage. Riku wasn't Superman after all.

The walk to Riku's house was quite and short. When Riku told Roxas to get off he was amazed that it was such a short trip. "Riku why did you carry me if it was such a short trip?" he asked a little annoyed.

Riku noticed that the kid got annoyed easily. He sighed and shook his head before looking at Roxas. "You got really tired. I thought you could handle it but you aren't really used to me yet so I felt bad." he said honestly then walked up to his quaint blue house and took out his keys to unlock the door. Once it was opened he put the luggage down and pointed into the house. "Welcome to my home Roxas" he said.

Roxas thought it was nice what Riku had said. _'Well I guess he does have feelings' _he thought. He knew Riku had feelings for Sora, but everyone knew that. He didn't think Riku could like anyone else though.

Once Roxas came into the house he was a little shocked. He was expecting it to look like, well Riku, something like dark colored walls and weird things in the house but it wasn't. It looked like it had been decorated by Martha Stewart and was very clean. "Riku your house is so….cute" he said. He hated to say that word but there was no other way to describe it.

Riku couldn't help but blush and the younger boy. "Um thanks Roxas…." he felt a little akward at the comment. People usually called his house girly and weird for him, never cute. He moved into the living room, after having picked up Roxas' luggage and coughed to get Roxas' attention, who was currently looking around the living room. "Ehem…um Roxas let me show you to your room" he said as he walked over to a room that had a flowery sign on it that read 'Guest'. He opened the door to reveal a simple room with red walls, a window with red curtains, a bed with a light red quilt on it, a wood dresser with a small tv on it, a clock, a closet, a bed-side table and a lamp. "Hope you like it, my room is right next to yours, it has my name on it" Riku said as he pointed to his door which had a sign that said "Riku's Room" in children's writing.

Roxas looked into the comfy looking room and smiled. "I like it. Thanks Riku" he said as he went to sit on the bed to try out the softness. It was perfect, soft but still had support. He then walked out as Riku put the luggage in the room. Roxas looked at Riku's door and wondered what his room looked like inside. Just as he was about to go check Riku came out of the guest room.

"Are you still hungry Roxas? Dinner will be done soon so you can wait at the table" Riku said as he pointed to the room that was connected to the living room, only having the different floorings being the dividing factor. The living room was carpeted with a beige carpet while the dining room and kitchen had wood flooring.

Roxas nodded and Riku went to the dining room and pulled out a chair for Roxas. "Take a seat and catch your breath while I finish" Riku said as he tried to hold a laugh. He then went back into the kitchen and put his apron on and resumed cooking the Kraft Mac and Cheese.

Roxas looked at the dining room and noticed all the pictures on the walls. Some where of Riku, others of him and his friends and a few of who Roxas would assume to be Riku's mother. She looked nothing like him though, she had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes but she beautiful. _'Where does he get his hair and eye color from then?' _Roxas wondered. He didn't see and pictures of the father.

Riku placed a very cheesy bowl of Mac n Cheese in front of Roxas who was currently staring off into space. "He coughed to get his attention and Roxas looked.

"Oh sorry Riku, I was just looking a t the pictures" Roxas said as he looked from the pictures to the bowl of Mac n Cheese infront of him. "Why so much cheese?" he asked Riku. He lost the race so Riku should have more cheese. He then noticed what Riku was wearing and burst out laughing. "Why are you wearing that?"

Riku ignored the laughing even if it did bother him. He went to go make his own bowl of Mac n Cheese. "It's old habit. I always cook with an apron" he said as he finished making himself a bowl then looked at Roxas. "Why you think it's funny? Sora always laughs when I put it on." he said nonchalantly.

Roxas could understand why Sora laughed. The apron was so girly! It even had some frills. "Of course I do. I mean it is so girly" he said as he continued laughing.

Riku didn't like that Roxas was laughing at his mothers apron. He frowned at the young boy. "Well at least my clothes stay clean" he said then grabbed a bowl and walked over to the round table and sat down, his apron still on. "Plus it was my mother's" he said as he took a spoonful of macaroni and cheese.

Roxas stopped laughing. He felt horrible now. All he could manage to was an "Sorry". He had noticed that there were no cars by the house or any signs of anyone but Riku in the house, plus Sora told him once that Riku lived alone. He guessed that the apron must have been Riku's dead mom's and now he looked like a jerk.

Riku wanted to change the conversation. He was not ready to open up to someone who was almost like a stranger to him. He sat down and looked at Roxas. "So, since we are going to live together for the next 3 days, I think we should get to know each other" He said as he took another spoonful of macaroni. "Since you are the guest, you go first. Tell me about yourself Roxas" he said.

What Riku had said made perfect sense to Roxas. There was a problem though. Roxas was never one for these situations. He hated to talk about himself so he came up with the best answer he could. "What do you want to know Riku?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

Hikari-chan here! Thanks for reading chapter two of "Unexpected Guest" Sorry for leaving at a cliffy. My friends laughed so hard when they read that Riku wore an apron. It was funny. Anyway the first two chapters are designed to have the two get to know each other. I didn't want the yaoi to start right away cause frankly it can be a little boring. Next chapter the Yaoi starts!!

Konnichiwa!


	3. We talked

**Disclaimer**: Sorry this chapter took longer then I expected to update. I got very sick over the past week. I don't own Kingdom Hearts sadly.

Thank you to my reviewers:

Ducky McQuack Quack: I am adding chapters as soon as I can^^

Angelxamongxus: I enjoy corrupting people^^

Truten: I feel so honored to get good feedback from one of my favorite RokuRiku writers

Native-kitten: I am updating as quickly as I can^^

And now on with the fanfic….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously: **__What Riku had said made perfect sense to Roxas. There was a problem though. Roxas was never one for these situations. He hated to talk about himself so he came up with the best answer he could. "What do you want to know Riku?"_

Riku thought of something to ask but couldn't think of anything. He did have some ideas but they were rather…personal questions. He decided he would ask them though.

"This may be a rather personal question but I was wondering, are you in any relationships right now? Any girlfriend…or boyfriend?"

Roxas was not expecting that question. He got flustered and blushed a little. He then looked down in embarrassment at what he would say.

"Not at the moment right now. My um…boyfriend and I broke up. Well actually he dumped me." Roxas said a little softly. He hated talking about his personal life

Riku didn't know why but he felt a little glad that Roxas was single and the fact that he was into men.

" So are you gay then Roxas? I am sorry to hear about you and Axel. I thought you two were fine." Riku said then sighed. "I have been on and off with Sora for a year now. He just dumped me last week and I think it was for good" Riku saddened at the thought of him and Sora being no more

Riku had always loved Sora ever since they were little and Sora gave Riku his favorite teddy to make Riku smile when his mother died. Riku was so upset and that one little gesture had made him so happy.

"I'm not gay, I'm bi" Roxas said a little softly. He was embarrassed to say that in front of someone he hardly knew.

Riku patted Roxas's back to comfort him. He could tell the younger teen was embarrassed at the fact.

"Roxas it's okay. I am too" Riku said as if it was something he said constantly. "I went out with Kairi for a little while but only because of what she did at the Christmas party last year. I was bored so I went to go sit and then Kairi came out of no where and kissed me" he said as he laughed a little. "I thought since she kissed me we should go out, but it lasted a week. We both liked Sora, but I think he likes Kairi more…"

Roxas felt a little sorry for Riku. When he was Sora, he could see how much Riku cared for him even if Sora was too naïve to tell. He liked Riku more then Kairi anyway.

"This might be bad to say but I always thought Kairi was a slut, even as Sora I did." Roxas said trying to possibly cheer Riku up a bit. "Plus, I don't think he likes her more...he's confused, very confused" he added.

Riku saw that the younger boy was trying to cheer him up so he played along. "Well, I never actually kissed Sora before…I always wondered though" He took a pause before looking at Roxas's lips. "Would you two taste the same?"

Roxas was shocked by that, he was not expecting Riku, the cold hearted quiet guy he knew to say something so out of character for him. It was scary yet…he liked it a little. "Um…why….why do you bring that up?" He asked nervous about the answer he was about to hear.

"Well, you did say you broke up with your ex…Axel I would assume. So, maybe I could help you forget" Riku said with a small grin running across his face.

Roxas was shocked at both the answer and that Riku had known who his ex was. It scared him a little.

"I…well, um…" Roxas didn't know what to say. He was completely flustered. He wasn't sure if Riku was kidding or not.

Riku looked at Roxas and laughed. "I was only kidding Roxas, plus I like Sora. " He said and went to sit down. As he did he didn't see the sad expression that as quickly as Roxas did it, it was gone.

Roxas was embarrassed and…sad? He didn't understand why but he ignored it for now. Right now was not the time to think about his emotions. He still wasn't used to having so many.

"Sorry Riku, I just know a few people that don't kid about stuff like that" Roxas said honestly. Axel was the person who mainly fit that description. That man had problems.

Riku decided to drop the topic for now and thought of something else to distract the boy from whatever it was he was thinking of.

"Well Roxas, how do you like your dinner?" he asked nonchalantly. He actually really didn't care since it was only Kraft Mac and Cheese. It wasn't like he had made it from scratch, then he would have cared.

"I like it. I haven't had it in so long" Roxas said looking at his empty bowl. He was a little sad it was empty but he knew he couldn't eat anymore anyway. He was a light eater so he got full pretty quick.

"I'm glad I picked tonight to make it then" Riku said as he looked at Roxas's finished bowl. "Well seems as though we are both finished. I guess I will do the dishes and then head for bed." He said as he got up and took both the bowls and went to the sink and started washing them.

"Do you want any help?" Roxas asked as he started to get up.

"No that is fine" Riku said then remembered something. "Oh Roxas, I forgot to tell you. I get really hot at night so I sleep shirtless. Is that okay with you?" he asked slightly curious of the answer.

Roxas laughed a little at that. He hadn't thought of it now, but looking at Riku he imagined he probably had a nice body. Sadly, that thought had made him blush a little

"Oh no that is fine with me. I have no problem with it. Though I think it would be funny to tell Sora" Roxas stated.

Riku sighed at that as he finished washing everything and was now drying his hands. "Sora knows about that already. He has slept over many times before. It doesn't bother him either. In fact I think he likes it that way since he loves using me as a pillow" That last thought had made Riku slightly annoyed though. "Sometimes I think he is teasing me"

Roxas looked at Riku and sighed. Why was Sora so stupid. Riku obviously loved him and he was ignoring it. Roxas would kill to have someone love him so much. Sometimes he envied Sora.

"Why do you say that Riku? What does he do?" Roxas asked. It wasn't really his business to know but he was still curious.

"Well he knows I like him and sometimes I think he teases me. Like he will say something that makes me think he likes me back. Like he will ask if we will always be together or if I will ever forget him. Stuff like that, but then he ruins it by doing something stupid" Riku sighed at that. Sora was still such a mystery to him.

Roxas thought about it for a minute. "Well I don't think he knows what he's doing. Do you want me to talk to him?" He suggested. He would rather see those two together then Sora and Kairi.

Riku wasn't expecting Roxas to offer to help him. He was very confused. "That's very nice of you to offer Roxas but why? I mean you hardly know me."

Roxas simply said what was on his mind. Not caring how rude it sounded. "I don't want Sora to be with Kairi, she's a bitch"

That made Riku laugh. He couldn't understand why Roxas hated Kairi so much but he would go with it.

"So then, you want him to be with me?" Riku asked. "What about you then? Want me to hook you up with someone?" He said with a smile.

Roxas nodded. "Like I said before, I don't like Kairi" he said. He was however grateful Riku was trying to help but he really wasn't. "Well, I don't really know your friends besides Sora and Kairi" he said trying to be polite.

Riku looked at Roxas and smiled. "Well then how about this, if me and Sora don't work, you can date me" He said acting completely serious.

For some reason, hearing that made Roxas's heart skip a beat. He froze for a second then laughed. "Yeah you are kidding again aren't you?" he said with a sly smile, though his heart hurt a little at that.

Riku nodded. "Yeah I was just kidding" He said then let out a long yawn. "Sorry about that, guess I'm a little tired. I'm going to go to bed" he said as he walked to his room then turned when he reached the door. "Want anything before I go to bed? I can make you some really good hot coco, it is getting colder out and I was going to make some for myself anyway." He asked

Roxas shook his head. "No thanks Riku, you already fed me dinner" he said as he watched Riku shrug then close the door. "I guess I should go to bed too" he said to himself and stretched. He stood up and walked to his room but stopped when Riku opened the door.

Just like he had said, Riku only wore pants when sleeping. He only had a pair of long black sweats on and nothing to cover his well toned chest of his. Roxas just couldn't help but stare at Riku. Sure he always thought Riku had a pretty face and nice eyes but he didn't know how nice of a body he had. He gulped then tried to get rid of the blush he knew was on his face.

"Is something wrong Roxas?" Riku asked the stunned blushing boy. Sure he knew Roxas was bi but did he honestly look that good to make the kid freeze up. He waved his hand in front of Roxas who finally blinked and then blushed more.

"Actually…I wouldn't mind some hot coco" Roxas said still looking at Riku.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

Hikari-chan here! Thanks for reading chapter three of "Unexpected Guest" Yes I did stop right before the yaoi started and no not to annoy everyone. I don't want them to like each other too soon but I do want the yaoi to start since there will be many obstacles the couple faces. Next chapter the Yaoi really starts!!

Konnichiwa!


	4. It starts

Disclaimer**: Sorry this chapter took longer then I expected to update. I got very sick over the past week. I don't own Kingdom Hearts sadly. **

**Thank you to my reviewers and those who faved:**

**Ducky McQuack Quack**

**Angelxamongxus**

**Truten**

**Native-kitten**

**Ink Death**

**Rue San**

**Vixen doll**

**Saphira92**

**BYEBYE908**

**Update: NekoRoxasXD on deviant art has decided to turn my story into a manga^^ You can see her progress here: .com/art/unexpected-guest-messy-lineart-117919575**

_**Previously:**_

"_Is something wrong Roxas?" Riku asked the stunned blushing boy. Sure he knew Roxas was bi but did he honestly look that good to make the kid freeze up. He waved his hand in front of Roxas who finally blinked and then blushed more._

"_Actually…I wouldn't mind some hot coco" Roxas said still looking at Riku._

**And now on with the fanfic….**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku looked at Roxas clearly for the first time since he had gotten here. Roxas was still staring at him so he might as well stare back. He looked at Roxas' eyes. They were just like Sora's, but were still somehow different. Sora had bluer eyes while Roxas were more like a sky blue. He did have to admit that he did like Roxas' eyes. He didn't have long eyelashes like Sora had, which Riku kinda liked. Riku's attention then went to Roxas' hair, his hair was of course a different color but it looked softer then Sora's hair. It wasn't as spiky as Sora's. It did remind him of something but he couldn't remember what. His hair was spiked up and blonde. That was when Riku remembered it. Roxas' hair looked like a chocobos butt. His eyes then looked down at Roxas' lips. They were pale pink and looked soft. They were slim and slightly parted. Riku started to think of what those lips would taste like, but that thought soon left. He shook his head and smiled.

"Do you want any marshmallows with your hot coco?" Riku asked bringing Roxas out of his second daze.

Roxas started to blush and the idea came back to Riku's mind. _Well…I haven't been with anyone in awhile, and he hadn't kissed anyone since Kairi…_ Riku was trying to convince himself that stealing a kiss from Roxas wouldn't be too bad. The boy was cute in his own way and he reminded him so much of Sora.

Roxas on the other hand was trying not to seem like an idiot and stop blushing but he was having a hard time. He was finally able to answer Riku though.

"S-sure" he stuttered to say. "I like Marshmallows"

Riku looked at Roxas and smirked a little as he went to get a box of Swiss miss hot cocoa, with marshmallows. He took a tea kettle and filled it with hot water and set it on the stove for it to heat up. He then went back to the table and took the seat next to Roxas. He rested his elbows on the table and looked at Roxas.

"Roxas, how long have you and Axel been broken up?" Riku asked hoping it wasn't too personal. He felt a need to learn more about his guest.

Roxas looked down a little. Thinking of Axel made him upset. It hadn't ended well. Axel was getting more and more protective of him. It was so bad that he wasn't allowed to talk to anyone anymore. Roxas had felt trapped and when he confronted Axel on it, he got so mad that he hurt Roxas. That was when Roxas called it off and moved in with Namine. He and her had a brother and sister relationship so he didn't mind it too much.

"Roxas?" Riku asked the younger teen when he started to daze off. It had been a good 2 minutes of Roxas not saying anything. He was a little worried to his dismay.

"Oh sorry, was just thinking" Roxas said in a rather monotone voice. When he looked at Riku he blushed. Riku looked worried and it was for him. He wasn't sure how he felt about Riku but he liked that someone carried a little about him. "I was with Axel for 2 years. I broke up with him a few months ago" Roxas said looking away from Riku.

"Sorry for asking" Riku said a little sad. He had thought it would be a longer time. A few months meant that he probably wasn't over Axel yet. Riku didn't know why but that thought made him upset. "Guess you aren't over him then huh?" he said allowed. He didn't mean to ask it, it just slipped out of his mouth.

Roxas was confused at why Riku cared about that. It was nice but strange to him. "Well…right now I am still a little sad, but I know that if I met the right person I would get over him" Roxas answered. He didn't know why he was telling Riku so much. He hardly knew the guy but for some reason Riku was very easy to talk to.

Riku smiled a little at this and was about to say something when the kettle started to whistle. He got up and got two mugs from a cabinet and then took two bags of hot cocoa mix and poured them in the mugs, followed by the hot water. He went over to the fridge and got out the milk. He poured some milk into his hot cocoa then looked at Roxas who seemed lost in his thoughts once again. _That kid likes to think doesn't he? Well it is kinda cute in a way. His eyes get a little bigger and his lips part…..God stop it Riku!_ Riku shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Do…do you take milk in your hot cocoa?" He asked Roxas who turned around to nod at him. Riku smiled a little when he saw that Roxas was blushing. Why Roxas was blushing he didn't know, but he did know that it looked cute on him.

Roxas sighed as Riku came over to him with a mug full of marshmallows and hot cocoa. He took a sip, forgetting it was hot and burned his tongue. "OW!!!" he shouted getting a napkin and putting it on his tongue. His eyes watered a little and one fell down his eye.

Riku saw him tear and cry a little bit. He felt bad even if it was Roxas' fault. He leaned over and rubbed the tear away with his thumb. He then leaned back into his chair and blew on his hot cocoa before taking a sip.

Roxas was a little shocked at Riku. Sure it was only to wipe the tear away but he couldn't help but blush at the feeling. It was the smallest of touches but it sent a spark through out his whole body. He hadn't felt like that with Axel and Axel had touched him a lot more. Roxas tried not to stare but he took the napkin off his tongue and blew on the hot cocoa before drinking some.

Riku smiled and laughed a little. "Roxas you have some hot cocoa on your mouth" he said looking at the still stunned boy. Had he really affected Roxas so much? The thought was giving him more ideas.

"I do?" Roxas asked as he took the same napkin and wiped the wrong side of his face. "Did I get it?" he asked Riku who was still smiling.

"No" Riku said in a lower tone of voice. He didn't know why he did it but he leaned forward and licked the hot cocoa off Roxas' cheek. It was slow and Riku relished in the taste of both the cocoa and Roxas. He leaned back and looked into Roxas' eyes which were huge in shock. Those eyes were starting to really get to him. He even really wanted to kiss him.

Roxas was stunned. He wanted Riku to do that again so badly. He grabbed his hot cocoa and drank the rest of it a little sloppy on purpose. He got hot cocoa near his mouth, very close to his lips. "Are….Are you sure you got all of it?" he said a little nervous, but there was a hint of wanting in his voice.

Riku knew Roxas wanted him to lick him again and he had no problem with it. He leaned closer and licked the hot cocoa off his soft lips. Riku was right that Roxas had nice lips. He couldn't help himself. He leaned closer and kissed Roxas.

Roxas was enjoying this a little to o much for himself. He knew this was moving too quickly but he liked it. He soon had his hands in Riku's hair pulling him a little closer.

Riku liked it but he started to panic. He broke the kiss and stepped out of his chair. "I'll do all the dishes in the m-morning" He said stuttering a little bit. It was his turn to blush. He backed up a little and looked at his room. "Thanks for the sweets" he said softly embarrassed that he was saying it. "I'll be in my room if you need me he said with a quick wink and ran off to his room leaving the door slightly opened. He went to his bed and collapsed onto it. "Why is my heart beating so fast? What is this?" he asked no one as he stared at his ceiling.

Roxas was utterly stunned. Not only had Riku kissed him, he licked him twice, said he liked the kiss and winked at him. He couldn't believe it.

"Did….did….he just lead me on?" Roxas asked a loud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

Hikari-chan here! Thanks for reading chapter four of "Unexpected Guest" Yes I did stop at another cliff-hanger…sorta. Oh well. We will see what happens in chapter 5^^

Konnichiwa!


End file.
